Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 2
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: Claire terpaksa meninggalkan semua yang dia punya di Mineral Town. Pertaniannya, teman-temannya, dan… Pacarnya. Dia harus pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley, untuk membangun pertanian disana. Ini semua untuk menolong Harvest Goddess dan Harvest Sprites. Cerita ini adalah kelanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya, kisah tentang CliffXClaire karya The Fairy Witch. Penasaran? Well, check it out!
1. Witch Princess' Request

_Hai! Akhirnya ke-post juga ya Chapter 2, ya! Huft. Yak, disini Claire pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley! Terus, saya ambil konfliknya dari DS aja, bukan dari DS Cute. Soalnya kalau pake konflik yang di DS Cute jadi gak nyambung. Well, enjoy!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 2, Episode 12: Witch Princess' Request

Malam itu, Claire tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Bangun… Bangun…"

Claire segera membuka matanya dan duduk di kasurnya. Nampak seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Rambutnya panjang, pirang, dan bergelombang. Pakaiannya serba hitam dan seperti penyihir, dia pun juga membawa sapu. Kalungnya berliontin tengkorak. Claire sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Si… Siapa kamu…?"

"Huh. Masa' kamu tak mengenalku? Aku adalah penyihir paling terkenal di dunia ini, Witch Princess(terkenal kok… Ada yang nggak kenal… - . -). Aku diutus kesini oleh Harvest King"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Keadaanya sangat gawat"

"Begini. Barusan ini, aku berdebat dengannya-maksudku Harvest Goddess. Karena sangat kesal, tanpa sengaja aku menucapkan mantra yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa akibatnya. Ternyata, Harvest Goddess berubah menjadi batu. Aku panik, dan Harvest Sprites terus menyalahkanku. Karena kesal dengan Harvest Sprites yang cerewet itu, aku mengucapkan mantra sembaragan lagi yang menyebabkan sebagian Harvest Sprites di Forget-Me-Not Valley menghilang. Ketika Harvest King mengetahuinya, dia memarahiku dan memintaku untuk meminta bantuanmu"

"Apa yang harus kubantu?"

"Ini, baca saja. Ini surat dari Harvest King" kata Witch Princess seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Claire mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tertulis:

_Dear Claire,_

_Karena kecobohan Witch Princess, Harvest Goddess dan sebagian besar Harvest Sprites terkirim ke dunia lain. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka adalah membangun lagi pertanian terlantar di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Pertanian itu memiliki kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi. Di Forget-Me-Not Valley masih tinggal 3 Harvest Sprites. Satu dari mereka ada di Harvest Sprites, Inc. dan 2 sisanya ada di stasiun Harvest Sprites. Mereka akan menolongmu memulai semuanya. Aku menyerahkan semua ini padamu karena aku percaya kamu pasti bisa melakukannya. Well, work hard._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harvest King._

"Hmmm…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Jadi… Ini berarti aku harus pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley…?"

Witch Princess mengangguk. Claire terdiam. Dia amat sangat teramat bingung(katanya lebay ).

"Hei, kau harus menolongku! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesalinya!"

Claire mengangguk pelan. Raut wajah Witch Princess berubah menjadi senag. Dia pun berkata:

"Hahaha. Terima kasih! Well, kamu harus pindah besok. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik!"

Setelah itu, Witch Princess menghilang. Ah, perasaan bingung menyelimuti Claire. Apakah dia akan benar-benar melakukannya? Tapi Harvest King sudah mempercainya, tak enak rasanya menolak. Yang Claire khawatirkan adalah, bagaimana dengan pertanian ini? Claire tak tega membiarkan Jack mengatasinya sendiri, apalagi Jack masih pemula. Lagipula, Claire sudah sangat akrab dengan kota ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meniggalkannya begitu saja? Karen… Popuri… Ann… Mary… Elli… Harvest Sprites… Barley(?)… Dan yang paling penting Cliff. Baru saja seminggu sejak hari dimana Cliff menyatakan perasaannya pada Claire, dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah jauh? Oh my, apakah Claire sanggup?

"Claire…" panggil Jack lirih dari luar kamarnya.

Claire segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu. Nampak Jack dengan piyama birunya. Dia berkata lirih:

"Maafkan aku, aku menguping pembicaraan kalian tadi…"

"Tak apa. Dengan begitu aku tak susah untuk menjelaskannya lagi padamu"

"Jadi… Kau akan pindah?"

"Iya. Mulai besok aku akan pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley"

"Tenang saja. Serahkan saja pertanian ini padaku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik sampai kau kembali"

"Terima kasih, Jack" jawab Claire dengan seulas senyum.

Setelah matahari mulai merekah, Claire segera berjalan ke satu persatu rumah di Mineral Town untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia akan pindah. Semuanya terkejut karena keputusan Claire yang begitu mandadak. Ketika ditanya kenapa, Claire hanya menjawab dia ingin mengelola pertanian baru. Yah, tak semua orang percaya dengan yang sebenarnya, kan? Tapi, Claire memberitahukan Cliff yang sebnarnya agar Cliff benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia harus pindah dan meninggalkannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Claire segera pergi ke stasiun. Sahabat-sahabatnya mengantarnya kesana.

"Padahal baru setahun kau menetap di Mineral Town, tapi kau sudah akan pindah…" kata Popuri sedih.

"Ah, Popuri. Kan kamu sendiri juga sering ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh" komentar Karen.

"Ya! Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, Claire!" kata Elli.

"Jack, aku titip pertanianku, ya" kata Claire pada Jack.

"Tenang saja! Ada bala bantuan!"

"Hah?"

"Sebentar ya, kupanggil dulu orangnya" kata Jack seraya menjauhi Claire sambil berlari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jack kembali dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Rambut coklatnya diikat seperti ekor kuda. Hal yang paling menarik darinya adalah matanya yang bewarna ungu bak batu amethyst.

"Jill?" tanya Claire tak percaya.

"Claire!" balas gadis itu.

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Setelah beberapa detik, Claire melepas pelukannya dan bertanya pada gadis itu:

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja"

"Oh iya, semuanya. Ini Jill, adikku" kata Jack tiba-tiba.

"Hai semua! Aku Jill!"

"Jill, mulai dari sebelah kanan adalah Gray, Popuri, Ann, Dokter, Elli, Rick, Karen, Mary-dia calon kakak iparmu-, dan yang terakhir Cliff" kata Claire.

"Calon kakak ipar? Wah, Mary, berarti kita harus akrab mulai dari sekarang!"

Muka Mary dan Jack memerah. Jack tiba-tiba berkata:

"Asal kau tahu, Jill. Cliff ini juga bakal jadi anggota keluarga kita"

"Hah?"

"Dia kan pacar Claire"

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa tak bilang padaku, Claire?"

Muka Claire dan Cliff memerah. Jack melirik Claire sinis, seolah mengatakan "impas".

Akhirnya kereta api tujuan Forget-Me-Not Valley datang. Claire segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya.

Setelah itu, Claire menaiki kereta. Ketika kereta itu sudah berjalan, Claire menoleh ke jendela kereta dan menatap teman-temannya. Dia pun melambaikan tangannya, teman-temannya pun membalasnya. Ketika Claire menatap Cliff, Cliff melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Cliff! Sering-sering mengunjungiku, ya!" teriak Claire.

Cliff mengangguk dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, kereta Claire sudah tak tampak lagi.

Claire duduk di kereta itu kembali. Selamat tinggal Mineral Town!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Wah, wah, akhirnya Claire pindah juga. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Cliff! (Cliff: Emang gue nangis?(ngelirik author dengan sinis)). A… Anyway, di Chapter selanjutnya, Claire bakal bertemu dengan rivalnya Cliff, yaitu berjenis kelamin cowok(udah pasti kan? - . -). Siapa, hayo? Tebak aja!_


	2. A Playboy From The Inn

_Wohhooooo! Haiiiiii! Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic payah ini? Semoga ada! Terus… Maaf kalau fanfic saya semakin lebay, gaje, alay, de el el. Well, enjoy ep 2!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon DS Cute: Claire X Cliff Chapter 2, Episode 2: A Playboy from The Inn

Di hadapan Claire sudah terbentang pemandangan sebuah pertanian. Pertanian itu lebih parah dari pertaniannya yang dulu. Memang waktu pertama kali dia melihat pertaniannya di Mineral Town, ladangnya sama berantakan dengan yang disini. Tapi, bangunan disini cuma ada tiga. Dimana Claire akan mengurus ternak-ternaknya nantinya?

"Yang itu rumahmu, di sebelah stable. Dan yang sebelah kanan ini rumahku" kata Takakura, bapak tua yang baru Claire temui hari ini.

"Aku masuk ke rumahku dulu, ya. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu" sambungnya seraya menuju rumahnya.

Takakura bukanlah pemilik pertanian ini yang sebenarnya. Pemilik sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Takakura juga tak tahu tentang masalah Harvest Goddess. Dia hanya tahu Claire adalah petani yang diutus oleh Witch Princess kesini, meskipun Takakura tak tahu alasannya.

Claire segera memasuki rumah barunya. Disana hanya ada satu ruangan. Ada sebuah kasur kecil, tong sampah, record player, telepon, rak buku, meja untuk TV(TV-nya tidak ada), kalender yang tergantung di dinding, dan sebuah peti. Lantainya rapuh, dan wallpaper dindingnya sudah kusam. Sungguh menyedihkan. Claire langsung berpikir dia akan menyuruh Gotz untuk memperluas rumah ini. Tapi, dimana ya harus beli perabotan?

Claire melirik peti bewarna merah tua itu. Dia menghampirinya dan membukanya. Wah, ini baju-baju! Tapi cuma ada tiga baju disini. Claire pun menutupnya kembali.

Claire bingung apa yang akn dilakukannya. Dia tak begitu capek, dan ini masih jam 2 siang. Dia pun berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Tujuannya untuk mengetahui daerahnya, orang-orangnya, dan yang paling utama adalah menemukan dimana Harvest Sprites, Inc. dan rumah Witch Princess. Dia masih ingin banyak bertanya.

Claire segera keluar dari pertanian barunya. Dia menatap sebuah bangunan yang ada di depannya. Takakura berkata itu adalah Ruby's Inn. Claire segera menuju tempat itu.

Ketika Claire memasuki Inn itu, kesannya sangat berbeda dengan Doug's Inn. Sepertinya disini tidak ada bar, dan hanya dikhususkan untuk penginapan saja. Seorang wanita bertampang ramah di counter langsung menyapa Claire.

"Selamat datang! Lho, aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Kamu baru pindah, ya?"

"Iya. Aku Claire, petani baru"

"Perkenalkan, aku Ruby, pemilik Inn ini. Aku punya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Rock"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang keluar. Oh, itu mungkin dia!"

Seseorang memasuki Inn. Nampak seorang gadis berambut merah. Dari cara berpakaiannya, Claire dapat menebak cewek itu tomboy.

"Dia bukan Rock kan, Ruby?"

"Oh bukan. Itu Nami, dia gadis yang tinggal di seberang kamar Rock"

"Siapa dia, Ruby?" tanya Nami yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"Dia Claire, petani baru"

"Salam kenal, aku Claire" kata Claire dengan seulas senyum.

"Oh, aku Nami" jawab Nami singkat.

"Nami, kamu belum makan siang, kan?" tanya Ruby.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan. Sepertinya Rock juga belum. Tapi… Aku harus mengantarkan beberapa pesanan ke rumah-rumah…"

"Ehm, Ruby, kalau boleh aku saja yang masak" tawar Claire.

"Lho, jangan repot-repot…"

"Tak apa. Lagian, aku tak tahu kapan lagi bisa masak, habis di rumah baruku tak ada dapur"

"Terima kasih, Claire!"

"Ah, jangan sungkan"

"Dapurnya disana. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" kata Ruby, lalu dia pun keluar dari Inn.

"Hei, Claire, aku dengar dari Ann, kamu pernah memenangkan Cooking Festival di Mineral Town, kan?" tanya Nami tiba-tiba.

"Ya…"

"Berarti kamu hebat dong"

"Ah, nggak juga"

"Boleh aku bantu? Aku mau belajar. Aku jarang bisa belajar masak dengan Ruby karena dia sibuk"

"Boleh saja"

"Kamu duluan saja kalau begitu. Aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Claire mengangguk. Nami pun pergi ke lantai atas dan Claire memasuki dapur. Ketika dia melihat dapur itu, ternyata dapurnya lebih kecil dari yang di Doug's Inn. Claire segera memeriksa bahan-bahan di kulkas. Bahan-bahannya banyak sekali. Claire pun memutuskan untuk membuat Cheese Fondue, Salad, Chocolate Cake, dan Fruit Juice. Dia segera mengambil bahan-bahannya.

Ketika semua sudah disiapkan dan Claire baru saja mulai memasak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju dapur. Apakah itu Ruby? Atau Nami? Orang itu berkata sambil membuka pintu:

"Ibu! Aku lapar!"

Claire menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak seorang cowok berambut pirang. Bajunya bewarna biru dengan rompi putih. Dia memakai kalung bersimbol 'peace'. Dia heran melihat Claire. Dia pun mendekatinya dan bertanya:

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Claire, petani baru" jawab Claire dengan seulas senyum.

Dia memandangi Claire dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Claire sangat terganggu dipandangi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia berkata:

"Wah, kamu cantik juga. Aku Rock!"

"…" Muka Claire memerah.

"Mana ibuku? Dan kenapa jadi gadis cantik sepertimu yang masak?"

"Ummm… Ruby harus mengantarkan beberapa pesanan. Jadi aku yang membantunya memasak"

"Mau kubantu?"

"Eh… Tidak usah, nanti kamu repot"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Mana mungkin aku sia-siakan memasak bersama seorang gadis yang cantik?"

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba Nami datang.

"Rock, jangan ganggu Claire!" teriaknya sambil menghampiri Rock dan Claire.

"Aku tak menganggunya!"

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya! Sana pergi! Aku dan Claire mau masak!"

"Ah, kayak kamu bisa masak aja" gumam Rock pelan.

"Apa kau bilang!?" teriak Nami.

"T-tidak! Aku pergi saja!" Rock pun segera menuju pintu.

Setelah Rock pergi, Claire berpikir, dari awal sampai akhir, Rock tak berhenti merayunya. Hmmm… Tipe cowok playboy? Tiba-tiba Nami memegang pundak Claire.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Rock memang sedikit…" katanya dengan menaikkan bahunya.

"Well, ayo langsung masak" ajak Nami.

Mereka pun mulai memasak. Claire mengajari Nami dengan serius, begitu pula dengan Claire.

Sementara itu, Rock baru saja sampai di kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya. Dia langsung berpikir tentang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi.

Rock sebelumnya belum pernah melihat gadis secantik dia; matanya biru, sebiru lautan luas. Senyumnya sangat menawan hati. Rambutnya pirang, panjang, dan rapi. Oh, sesuai tipe Rock. Rock berpikir, bagaimana pun juga dia harus mendapatkannya!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Nah, rival Cliff yang pertama ternyata Rock! Masih ada satu lagi lho… Ayo tebak siapa! Dia akan muncul di chapter berikutnya! :3_

_Please review or I won't write again.(wuaaaa, ngancem banget. Boong kok!)_

_Saya ngelanjutin cerita ini memang sesuai mood, kalau lagi mau ya mau, kalau lagi nggak ya nggak, tapi… semua itu tergantung review juga lho! Oleh karena itu…_

_Review?_


	3. Phantom Thief, The Smooth Talker

_Hi! Yang pertama mau saya bilang adalah, mungkin habis ini saya bakal sering hiatus karena 'terpaksa' belajar menghadapi UN. Jadi saya cuma update kalau ada kesempatan. Sorry and peace for that!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon DS Cute: Claire X Cliff Chapter 2, Episode 3: Phantom Thief, The Smooth Talker

Setelah membantu Ruby dan makan bersama, Claire segera keluar dari Inn. Sekarang, dia akan pergi kemana, ya? Dia sendiri pun juga bingung.

"Halo" panggil seseorang.

Claire segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, dengan bando bewarna hijau menghiasinya. Bajunya bewarna hijau dan rok bewarna hijau pula. Sepertinya dia lebih muda dari Claire.

"Oh… Halo"

"Ummm… Kamu baru disini ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Namaku Claire, dan aku petani baru" Claire mengulurkan tangannya, dan tangan ramping gadis itu meraihnya.

"Namaku Lumina. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Pertanianku ada di dekat sini, kalau rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku ada di jalan menanjak disana. Kapan-kapan mampir, ya"

"Tentu saja. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, ya?

"Iya. Aku baru dari Goddess Pond"

"Goddess Pond? Dimana?"

"Kamu tinggal jalan ke jalan kecil di dekat sungai itu. Nanti kamu akan ketemu ladang bunga yang disampingnya ada Goddess Pond"

"Oh, makasih informasinya"

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, mala mini keluargaku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun nenekku. Kau mau datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hehehe, aku senang sekali. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya"

Lumina pun pergi. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Claire segera menuju Goddess Pond. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan petunjuk disana.

Claire menelusuri jalan kecil itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, di depannya nampak hamparan ladang bunga yang cantik. Claire tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Godess Pond sudah kelihatan. Tapi, yang Claire perhatikan sekarang adalah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Dia pun mendekati pohon itu. Claire sangat terkejut ketika dia mendapati ada sebuah pintu di pohon itu. Dia pun membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruangan di dalamnya cukup luas. Rasanya gak nyangka ini di dalam pohon. Di belakang sebuah meja panjang, nampak sebuah patung Harvest Sprite. Tapi dia bergerak… Asli, nih? Kalau iya, dia pasti Guts, dan tempat ini adalah Harvest Sprites, Inc.

Claire pun mendekati Harvest Sprite yang dia pikir bernama Guts itu.

"Kau pasti Claire! Hai, hai, hai!" sapanya.

"I… Iya. Guts…?"

"Iya aku Guts. Benar, benar, benar!"

"Ini Harvest Sprites Inc., kan?'

"Betul, betul, betul!" (kok jadi mirip si Ipin sih… - . -)

"Oh iya. Bagaimana cara menemukan Harvest Sprites?"

"Kamu harus melakukan banyak cara dengan bekerja. Dan setiap kamu melakukan satu cara, satu Harvest Sprites akan muncul, muncul, muncul!"

"Berapa jumlah semua Harvest Sprites?"

"Sekitar seratus. Dan kalau kamu sudah menyelamatkan enam puluh, Harvest Goddess akan muncul, muncul, muncul!"

"Banyak sekali!"

"Tapi, itulah yang bisa menentukan apkah kau petani yang sangat hebat atau tidak! Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin!"

Claire terus memikirkan perkataan Guts tadi sore sambil berjalan menuju rumah Lumina. Petani yang hebat? Claire dari dulu bermimpi bisa seperti itu. Dia memang sudah sukes, tapi dia ingin meraih pengalaman yang lebih sulit lagi untuk mencapai level yang lebih tinggi.

Akhirnya, Claire tiba di rumah-eh, mungkin lebih tepat disebut mansion- itu. Pancaran sinar rembulan ke taman yang mengelilingi mansion itu, dilengkapi dengan lampu-lampu taman yang cukup banyak, tersebar merata di taman.

Di tengah taman nan elegan itu terdapat sebuah air mancur yang mewah, dilengkapi dengan jalan setapak dari batu di kedua sisinya. Claire sedang berada si dekat gerbang dari besi yang dicat warna hitam, tingginya sekitar tiga meter. Di kedua sisinya, terdapat tembok dengan pagar hitam di atasnya, yang mana tinggi tembok sekitar satu meter dan tinggi pagar besinya sekitar dua meter.

Mansion bergaya eropa itu dilapisi cat bewarna emas, dan sepertinya terdiri dari dua lantai. Suara oraang-orang yang mengobrol, tertawa, dan lain-lain terdengar dari dalam mansion yang terang benderang itu, menandakan pesta akan/sudah dimulai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Claire segera memasuki mansion itu. Dia kemudian tercengang melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Di ruangan luas itu tak kalah elegan dengan keadaan di luarnya. Barang-barang mewah terletak dimana-mana. Vas bunga yang besar besar, perabotan mahal, grand piano, meja panjang dengan jamuan-jamuan yang sangat banyak di atasnya, dan lain-lain.

Terdapat pula tangga menuju lantai atas dengan karpet merah. Desain pegangan tangga itu cukup unik, catnya berwarna emas dan berbentuk ombak. Ketika menoleh ke langit-langit, Claire mendapati benda yang paling mencolok disana, yaitu gantungan lampu mewah berlapis perak. Sungguh mansion yang cukup mengagumkan.

"Selamat datang!" sapa sebuah suara tua.

Nampak seorang wanita tua-alias nenek-nenek- menghampiri Claire. Rambutnya sudah putih semua, dan dia memakai kacamata. Tubuh tuanya sedikit membungkuk, namun dia masih tampak sehat.

"Kau pasti Claire" tambahnya.

"Eh, i… Iya. Darimana anda tahu?"

"Cucuku, Lumina menceritakan kepadaku tentangmu. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Romana, pemilik mansion ini sekaligus nenek Lumina"

"Oh, jadi anda pemilik mansion ini. Hebat sekali… Mansion ini sangat elegan, berkelas, dan indah"

"Hahaha… Terima kasih"

"Hadirin mohon tenang, karena sesaat lagi akan dimainkan sebuah musik khusus untuk Nyonya Romana dari cucunya, Nona Lumina" kata seorang bapak tua.

Lumina segera duduk di depan grand piano itu. Dia menghela nafas, memperbaiki teks notes-nya(?), menghela nafas lagi, dan berkata:

"Ini untuk nenek di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh puluh"

Lumina mulai memainkan piano itu dengan lincah. Musik romantis mulai mengalun di ruangan itu. Para pendengar sangat kagum mendengar musik yang dimainkan jari ramping pianis itu. Sangat menyentuh hati. Satu persatu cowok mulai mengajak seorang cewek untuk berdansa.

Rock yang juga datang ke pesta itu berniat mengajak Claire berdansa. Dan ketika dia menemukan Claire di tengah keramaian dan ketika dia baru saja akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba seorang cowok berambut pirang pucat yang memakai jaket putih sudah duluan menghampiri Claire. Layaknya pose seorang pangeran yang mengajak seoarng putrid berdansa, pria tak dikenal itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata:

"Hi, beautiful maiden. Namaku Will. Maukah anda berdansa denganku?"

"Te… Tentu" jawab Claire sambil menyembut tangan cowok itu.

"Ahhh…" erang Rock. Dia pun pergi entah kemana.

Semakin banyak pasangan yang berdansa. Dan salah satu pasangan, yaitu Claire dan Will yang sedari tadi sama-sama diam, tiba-tiba Will angkat bicara.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu, wahai tuan putri?"

"Claire"

"Oh… Claire…"

"Nama yang cantik, sama seperti orangnya" sambung Will sambil tersenyum. Muka Claire langsung memerah.

"Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Will sambil terus berdansa.

"Errr… Pertanian di dekat sini"

"Kenapa kamu agak ragu menjawabnya?"

"Karena awalnya aku tinggal di pertanian di Mineral Town"

"Kenapa kamu pindah?"

"Hanya untuk mencapai kesuksesan yang lebih baik"

"Oh, begitu"

"Kau sendiri? Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Oh, itu…"

Sebelum Will menjawab, Lumina sudah berhenti memainkan pianonya. Semua pasangan berhenti berdansa, dan semuanya bertepuk tangan. Raut muka Lumina terlihat sangat puas, begitu juga dengan Romana. Tiba-tiba Will meraih tangan Claire dan mencium punggung tangannya, kemudian dia berkata:

"Maaf, tuan putri Claire. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Setelah itu Will menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Claire sangat bingung dengan cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Datangnya tiba-tiba, perginya juga tiba-tiba. Heh. Tiba-tiba Claire ingin mencari udara segar diluar.

Ketika Claire keluar, dia mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu terus berulag-ulang. Claire mencari sumber suara itu. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, dia yakin suara itu berasal dari bangunan kecil di pojok taman. Karena penasaran, dia memasuki bangunan itu.

Claire terperanjat melihat seseorang di dalamnya, yang tak lain adalah Witch Princess. Nampak dia sedang mengaduk-aduk ramuan di kuali besr dengan mengucapkan mantera. (hiiiii… mirip banget dengan penyihir… Tapi emang sih…)

Di bangunan itu, beberapa benda-benda nampak berantakan. Dan di rak dipenuhi buku-buku dan ramuan-ramuan di botol- botol kaca. Akhirnya Claire menemukan kediaman Witch Princess.

"Ahhh… Kenapa Harvest Goddess selalu mengkritikku ketika aku berbuat sesuatu?" gumamnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku kan cuma mem-bully Harvest Sprites, menghancurkan hubungan beberapa pasangan, menghancurkan tanaman-tanaman, membuat binatang-binatang sakit, dan dia memarahiku karena semua itu! Aku kan hanya bersenang-senang sedikit! Apakah dia pikir dia gadis yang 'baik' atau semacamnya!?" tambahnya.

Tiba-tiba Witch Princess tersentak. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Claire disana.

"… Kau mendengarnya ya?"

Claire mengangguk pelan, dan Witch Princess menghela nafas.

"Walaupun kau mendengarku bergumam seperti itu, tapi… sebenarnya terlalu sepi karena tak ada lawan debat. Oleh karena itu, tolong kerja keras!"

"Tentu saja"

"Pencuri!" teriak seseorang.

"A… Ada apa itu?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Pasti ada pencuri di pesta itu. Kelihatan dari kenekatannya mencuri di pesta seramai itu, sepertinya pencurinya adalah 'dia'"

"'Dia'?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Nanti juga tahu"

Claire pun segera keluar dari rumah Witch Princess. Katika dia baru saja akan berlari menuju mansion, nampak Will berlari keluar dari mansion itu.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam, Will?"

"Itu…"

Orang-orang segera berhamburan keluar dari mansion itu. Lumina yang baru saja keluar pun berkata:

"Kamu pasti bukan William, sepupu jauhku!"

"Benar sekali, gadis manis. Aku adalah…"

Will segera membuka topeng kulitnya dan wig palsunya. Nampak seorang cowok berambut keperakan.

"Phantom Skye!" teriak segerombolan orang di depan pintu.

"Hmph. Ternyata aku terkenal juga"

"Lalu, dimana William yang asli?" tanya Romana panik.

"Tenang. Sebenarnya dia memang tak jadi datang kesini karena sibuk di Sunshine Islands. Dia mengirim surat, tapi aku menahan surat itu. Lagipula, menyamar menjadi Will tak begitu sulit karena sifatnya sedikit mirip denganku"

"Tidak! William bukan pencuri!" teriak Lumina.

Claire hanya kebingungan melihatnya. Pencuri bernama Skye itu pun berkata:

"Untukmu, Claire, perkenalkan, aku Phantom Skye, The Prince of a Star"

"Kau… Seorang pencuri…?"

"Ya! Dia pencuri! Cepat kembalikan kalung yang akan kuhadiahkan untuk Nenek!" teriak Lumina lagi.

"Whoa, jangan marah, gadis manis. Nanti wajah manismu itu berkurang kecantikannya. Tersenyumlah, gadis cantik" kata Skye sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"What a smooth talker… Phantom Skye…" kata Lumina dengan muka memerah.

"Chick beam fire!" kata Phantom Skye tiba-tiba. Semua gadis yang ada disana menjadi kaku. Sedangkan para cowok panik melihatnya.

"Heh. Di sela-sela keributan ini lebih baik kuambil kesempatan untuk kabur" gumam Skye.

"Claire, aku punya firasat suatu saat kita bakal bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Skye seraya melesat keluar gerbang.

Claire masih heran dengan cowok misterius itu. Phantom… Skye…?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Oh iya, tentang ulang tahunnya Romana, saya nggak tahu dia ulang tahunnya kapan. Jadi saya buat aja sembarangan :D_

_Oh iya, di HM SI kan ada pangeran berkuda putih alias Will, jadi saya buat dia disini sepupu jauh Lumina dan Skye menyamar menjadinya. Habis, Will ama Skye hampir mirip sih._

_That's all. Tolong review! :3_


End file.
